Carnal
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: A royal/assassin AU.
1. Chapter 1

Carnal

A/N: Yes, an assassin/royalty AU cause why not. Also, it'd be a nice pace breaker from my original work.

Sandy hummed as she got ready for bed, dismissed her maids in favor of doing things for herself like she used to. She was in the middle of untying her bodice when the door opened and a man stepped inside.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked, turning back to the full-length mirror.

"No," Shadow replied, kissing her cheek. "Everyone knows I come by here anyway. Besides," he continued, slipping a hand beneath her half-unlaced bodice and cupping her left breast. "I've missed you."

She gasped, kissing him as his other hand grabbed between her legs. Sandy shuddered, shoving him away. "Wait," she said, face flushed as she turned away from him. "I've never done. . . _this_ before." She continued, letting the bodice fall to the floor as she stepped out of her skirts.

"Not even with the emperor?" Shadow asked, meeting her gaze in the mirror as she shook her head.

She put off consummating their marriage for as long as she could and finally the emperor got tired of waiting and got a concubine instead. Then, he wanted her as well and. . .needless to say, that was the night she ran into Shadow and a few weeks after, the emperor was assassinated.

They had somehow fallen into a relationship, she decided, watching Shadow unbutton and take off his shirt, saw the scars on his body as he went to sit on the edge of the bed. She followed, straddling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Empress," Shadow started, kissing her neck and cupping between her legs again. "Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded, letting out small moans as she rocked against his calloused hand. She bit her lip as his fingers moved as he fell back, taking her with him. Sandy gasped, grabbing at the sheets as something larger than his hand pressed into her.

Shadow sighed, watching her above him. Her green eyes glazed over in bliss. "You'll have to be still for a bit, okay?" he said, taking his pants off and pulling her back toward him.

Sandy glanced down, putting her face in the crook of his neck as he entered her. She moaned as he grabbed her legs, kissed and sucked at his neck with every thrust. Her stomach tightened as her body moved to its own accord, speeding up as their hips met again and again.

She closed her eyes as something inside her snapped. She dug her nails into Shadow's back as he kept going, saw white when he finished and pulled away.

She breathed, taking in gulps of air as sweat clung to her. She still felt warm.

Shadow ran a hand through her short hair. "Did it feel good?" he asked, smiling when she bit her lip and nodded.

"H-however," she stopped, unsure of how to tell him that the ache was still there. She swallowed, starting to get off the bed until Shadow grabbed her hand.

"I can show you something else." He said, pulling her back onto the bed.

She laid down. "Okay," she mumbled, tilting her head as he lifted her legs on his shoulders. She was unprepared to feel his mouth close around her, but it felt good and she wasn't going to complain.

Shadow licked his lips as he finished. He wondered if his face was just as flushed as Sandy's. He cleared his throat, gathered her in his arms and made his way to the bathroom.

She was quiet as he drew bath water and got in beside him without complaint.

"Um," he started, lathering the small towel with soap. "I—."

"I love you," she mumbled, leaning against him. He nodded, washing her and pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you too," he returned.

He held her once they got in bed, bodies fitting together as he ran a hand down her back. He drifted off, glad to have someone to return to.


	2. Chapter 2

Hasty

A/N: Originally Carnal was just going to be a one-shot but I decided to add something special.

"Empress of Vipes," the councilman started. "It is in your best interest to re-marry."

"And why is that?" Sandy asked, sitting up straighter on her throne.

"W-well, for politics and alliance." The councilman stammered. "And to ensure there's an heir or heiress to the throne."

Sandy sighed, rubbing her temples. "We're done here." She said, waiting for the man to leave. Her alliances with the other kingdoms were perfectly fine. What was the point of going through what she went through with the emperor if she was just going to be miserable?

"Then he had the nerve to say it's in my best interest," Sandy said, running a hand through Shadow's hair as they lay in bed.

"Mhm," Shadow hummed, pressing light kisses to her neck and chest. He smiled as she blushed then moved closer towards him.

"'Sides I'd rather marry you than another old pervert." She continued, pulling him up for a kiss.

"There's one problem with that," he replied, holding her. "I'm not royalty and my job doesn't exactly allow for me to be watched by the public."

"Well," Sandy started, grinning. "we don't have to be married publicly. I can just announce my re-marriage on my own n you won't be caught up in everything else that follows."

"People will talk," he said. "An unknown emperor taking the throne while the old one's been dead for about a year will raise questions."

"You killed him—."

"Under your orders."

"It'll be fine," she replied, rubbing slow circles on his back. "Marry me?" she asked, kissing him once more.

Shadow swallowed before kissing her back and nodding. He liked the idea of being married to her.


End file.
